


Mine to Adore

by GennaEscribe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Protective Din Djarin, Soft Din Djarin, Supportive Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GennaEscribe/pseuds/GennaEscribe
Summary: Din comforts you during a bad body image day and reassures you that he loves you, finds you beautiful and desirable, and wants to support you in healing your relationship with your body.
Kudos: 12





	Mine to Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Din Djarin is my comfort character, and I’d like to believe he’d be an incredibly supportive partner.:) I hope you enjoy this little one-shot.

You lowered your face into your palms and sighed heavily with frustration at the intensified emotions you felt and the thoughts that grew louder. You pressed your fingers hard against your temple, trying to ease the sudden pounding in your head. You tried to avoid the tears that welled in your eyes by squeezing your eyes shut tightly, trying not to force the tears out. Still, despite all your might, you couldn’t restrain the tears as the dreary sadness you felt worsened, and you let the tears stream freely.

Your chest heaved with every heavy sob, filling the silent corridor of the Razor Crest. You tried to keep quiet to not wake Grogu, who was sound asleep in the compartment. And worse, you didn’t want Din asking you why you were weeping. So you sat there in muteness, giving your full attention to the thoughts that were crushing you, convincing you that the only solution for you to be happier in your relationship and in life was if you were thin. Din could do so much better.

The sound of the cockpit floor hatch made you snap out of your troubling thoughts. You swallowed your panic and wiped the tears from your face with the sleeves of your top, sniffing back all the tears that threatened to come out.

You heard the loud patter of Din’s footfalls hit the surface, and you immediately stood to turn away from his direction.

“I locked in the ship on autopilot,” he said in a low, raspy modulated voice. “It feels strange being up there without my co-pilot.” You think you hear a smile in his tone.

He was standing behind you very close, close enough that you could feel the heat radiating off his solid body.

You turned in his direction, although your gaze didn’t meet his.

“Sorry, I–I,” you stammered. “I’m tired. I think I’m going to join Grogu,” you replied, striving to keep your tone neutral.

With his exposed fingertips, he reached out to lift your chin to meet your eyes directly. He observed how red and puffy your eyes were, evidence that you had been bawling.

“You’ve been crying,” he said and frowned. “What is causing your sadness?”

You felt a hardened lump form in your throat that fought with you to release the words you so desperately wanted to keep to yourself.

“I’m fine,” you managed to say and smiled at him.

“I don’t believe that, cyar’ika. These tears streaming down your beautiful face are of sadness.” He reached to remove his helmet, setting it gently beside the both of you. He wanted you to know that he was concerned without the barrier of his helmet.

Your saddened eyes met his beautiful brown eyes that were hues of compassion, concern, and affection, but you shook your head disapprovingly, wishing he hadn’t asked because those words provoked the tears to cascade down your face once again.

“Please,” he implored, witnessing the torrent of tears stream rapidly down on your face without ceasing, “I need to know what is making you cry.”

You shook your head repeatedly, trying to convince him that you were okay. But Din knew you well enough to know that you were distraught. He didn’t exactly know of your debilitating thoughts because you mastered keeping them to yourself. Except now you stood in front of the man you loved, wholly exposed and defeated; your sadness so deep that it turned your face to stone.

Din felt incapable and clueless in how to comfort you. All he could do was embrace you and let your avalanche of tears cascade on his cold chest armor where your head rested. He knew enough to know that you were silently screaming, holding on to your darkest thoughts. He kept stroking your back in an attempt to calm the raging war in your mind, but he could feel your chest heaving with every breath you took.

“I’m tired,” you finally attempted to disclose the secrecy.

“Then let’s rest, cyar’ika,” he said softly, not wanting to pressure you to talk if you weren’t ready.

You let go of his embrace and looked up at him, finally meeting his gaze with your distorted vision. His tender fingers cleared the tears that stained your cheeks, and you closed your eyes to speak the words that you could no longer bear on your own.

“I’m tired of not being good enough,” you said with a quavering voice. “I’m tired of feeling like… like I am undeserving of anything.” You paused briefly, shifting your gaze from Din to the floor. “I’m tired of feeling like I don’t deserve to eat some days, that I don’t deserve to go out some days. I always feel like I have to hide myself to make everybody comfortable because I don’t deserve to be seen. I don’t deserve to love and be loved by you,” your breath slowed after the confession of each word. “Because you can do so much better.”

You stepped away from Din, wiped your tears, and straightened your posture, determined to contain yourself from not suffocating with each shallow breath.

Din had resisted every urge to stop you from uttering every word that came out of your mouth. Each admission felt like the impact of a swift, hard punch in the gut. But he had the sense that every word needed to be revealed, no matter how false they were. He was grateful that you opened up to him, providing him with insight into what afflicted you. Still, now Din wished he could remove the poisonous thoughts and trap them on carbonite block and drop them in the deepest depths of the oceans in Trask where it would never reach the surface to torment you.

He swore to protect you and keep you safe, but now he felt useless because he couldn’t protect you from the unseen formidable opponent that had him outmaneuvered.

“When we walk around certain crowded areas, I see the way they stare at us— at me. They look at me in… disgust,” admitting that thought was so hard for you, and it completely crushed you. “They’re probably thinking what you’re doing being around someone like me.” You sat down on the crate in defeat.

“Who are they to determine who is and isn’t lovable?” He asked you, the timbre of his voice low as he challenged your negative thought. “Y/N, when I pass by people, they might stare, but of intimidation. They must wonder why someone so beautiful and sober like you is doing with someone of…” he paused for a moment, “my reputation.”

He waited for you to speak, but you sat there solemn and silent because the thoughts that ran endlessly in your head had tired you. But Din wasn’t done talking.

“Even if they were staring, it doesn’t mean anything about our relationship. It’s just us—you and me. Nobody else has a right to an opinion about our relationship. But if I ever hear someone say anything about you, I swear to you,” his hands balled into a tight fist, “I will end them. I won’t allow anyone to hurt you, not physically, not emotionally.” He said that with an intense fierceness that rendered you immobile; woe to the asshole that dared to utter a word against you.

You stood up and paced around again, unable to remain still.

“I never believed that I could be loved at my size– this body…” you admitted and cowered in self-loathing.

“I see both. I see your body, and I see you. And I think both are amazing. And I know it’s hard to believe, but I promise I’ll never lie to you. You don’t have to hide or minimize the parts of yourself you think are unlovable.” Din’s reassuring, warm gaze permeated with benevolence and heartfelt intent. “You’re mine to love and to adore.”

He reached to take your hands and tenderly kissed them. “Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum,” he spoke each word with intense ardor and passion that your heart nearly burst.

“But you can do so much better, Din.”

“It’s up for me to decide who I’m attracted to. I’m absolutely attracted to the radiant, dynamic, multilayered, thoughtful woman that you are.”

He looked over at you. He smiled with encouragement, his eyes warm and comforting.

“Your size isn’t your identity. You are compassionate, warm, and kind. Your weight doesn’t dim the things I love about you. And if someone can’t see how amazing you are, they don’t sound like someone worth spending time with.”

You nodded, your spirits lifting at Din’s kindness and affection, and the ache in his heart eased slightly.

“Did you fall in love with me for my appearance?”

“No, how could I? I didn’t know what you looked-” you paused and looked at Din, who had one eyebrow arched. You understood that he was challenging your destructive thoughts.

He smirked when he observed the moment the realization kicked in.

“You saw the good in someone so hard, cynical, and dull like me. You broke down my every layer until I could no longer hide behind my armor, and even then, you saw the real me—my vulnerability, my weaknesses. Y/N, when I first met you on Nevarro, you smiled at me when everyone else saw my presence intimidating. Kriff, your radiant smile was enough to lift my defeated spirits, I-” he paused for a moment. “I was instantly yours at that moment.” He let out a soft laugh. “That night, I swore to Grogu that I’d win your heart, that I would somehow woo you,” His voice filled with deep longing. “But Y/N, my favorite thing about you is the resilience in everything you’ve overcome. I’m proud of you, cyar’ika. Every day I wake up wanting to be a better partner for you and a better father for Grogu. I flourish when I’m with you.”

He paused briefly to admire you despite your swollen red eyes from all the crying.

“Let me help you nurture these parts of yourself you hate. I want you to start seeing yourself the way I do– don’t look at yourself the way your discouraging thoughts do.”

You turned your blurred gaze back to Din, and your vision slowly adjusted.

At that moment, you forgot about everything but Din’s loveliness and comfort.

“I love you,” Din whispered softly. “I’ll always remind you.” The words spread from his heart and lingered on his lips, the utter truth of them enveloping you with reassurance and heartfelt sincerity. Din loved you.

He brought you even nearer to him. Your bodies didn’t quite touch, yet still, you gazed at each with an extraordinary passion that wrapped around your heart. And then, at last, he bent his head to yours, and his lips met yours. Slowly and gentle at first, but then with increasing urgency. His strong hands explored your body. Every inch of your plump, soft skin was beautiful, so desirable that it made his heart and mind riot with excitement. Every touch, every kiss, held deep emotion and profound meaning.

He let go of you and brushed his lips against your ear, “I’ll show you how much I crave your touch… how much I desire you.” He whispered with a possessive ardor that sounded like a promise.


End file.
